1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a wireless transmission method of a wireless electronic device, and in particular to a wireless transmission method of a wireless electronic device with a horizontal antenna module and a vertical antenna module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, mobile devices are highly developed and multi-functional. For example, handheld devices such as mobile phones and tablets are capable of conducting telecommunications, receiving and transmitting e-mails, maintaining social networks, managing contacts, and playing media. Hence, users can implement various applications on their mobile devices, such as a simple phone call, social network interaction, or commercial transactions. Therefore, mobile devices have become one of the necessities in people's lives.
Most of the current handheld devices include a communication module arranged to connect to a network through wireless or wire channel. In the next generation of communication systems, the research and development goals are to reach a better data transfer rate, such that a better mechanism to implement wireless communications is in need.